Electronic devices have become smaller and more mobile, and the number of electronic devices that a person carries with them has greatly increased in the last few years. Electronic devices include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, tablets, e-readers, laptops, cameras, portable navigation systems, personal digital music players, handheld game consoles, and the like. Some of the mobile devices have removable rechargeable batteries where the battery is placed into a docking station to be recharged, or alternatively is recharged while located within the device. Others have internal rechargeable batteries which are recharged while located within the device.